Momentos
by Ak1sA
Summary: Pues eso, momentos Huddy y de H-Cu-W friendship, perdón por la mezcolanza de idiomas xD
1. Z: Zapatos

¡Hola! Bueno siguiendo las órdenes de mi ama Rowen de la H (¡hola Row! xD) vine a expandir el mundo Huddy XD.

Esto va a ser como una especie de colector de mini-fics xD osea que ningún 'capitulo' tiene relación con el otro, es historia distinta xD. Muchos de ellos serán comedia porque a mi se me da mejor la comedia y habrá mucho de la amistad del trío maravilla House-Cuddy-Wilson, pero siempre el Huddy por delante.

Y eso xD. Bueno les dejo con la primera historia.

Género: General (yep, no sé que clasificación ponerle)

* * *

Zapatos 

Cuddy adora sus zapatos. Tiene toda una gama de distintos colores y diseños en el closet. Era su ritual de las mañanas el escoger cuál par usaría ese día. Suena algo tonto, pero ¡hey! la decana tiene derecho a tener un hobby ¿o no?.

Asipues, Cuddy pasaba cerca de cinco minutos sentada en su cama frente a la prácticamente zapatería que estaba dentro de su clóset, antes de coger un par y ponérselo. Luego se veía en el espejo y se los quitaba. Otros cinco minutos para escoger otro modelo u otro color y calzárselo. Se veía al espejo y se los quitaba otra vez. Este círculo vicioso tomaba cerca de media hora que bien podría emplearlo en dormir un poco más, pero esto la ponía de buen humor y le hacía olvidar por una media hora el agobiante día que de seguro iba a tener.

Una vez que había escogido el dichoso par de tacones, se colocaba un traje que combine con él - si, ella escogía primero el calzado y luego la ropa - y se iba al hospital.

Otra razón por la que amaba sus tacones era el efecto que producían estos cuando hacía su entrada a su hospital. Paso firme, seguro y femenino, hacía que cualquiera que se encontrara alrededor girara a verla. Los médicos la miraban con respeto, las enfermeras con simpatía y los internos con miedo (Cuddy adoraba aterrorizar internos como a cualquiera) pero con admiración. El eco de sus pasos era como su música de fondo personal, su huella, su "prepárate mundo porque aquí estoy".

Y por supuesto, se veía presentable en ellos.Y por presentable, se refiere a que todo el personal masculino se volteaba a verla pasar. Ja Ja. Cuddy nunca admitiríaque le gustaba este hecho, pero siendo sinceros ¿a quién no le gusta?

También lo era el hecho que cuando estaba molesta, el sonido de los tacones era perfecto. ¡Ja!. A ver ¿¡quiénes el idiota que osa interponerse entre ella y sus planes de conquistar el mundo!? oh, perdón ¿¡de manejar bien este hospital!?.

Por supuesto, había un idiota que siempre osaba rebelársele...

_- ¡¡Hey Cuddy!!_

Oh, genial, aquí vamos. Menos mal que estaba usando los tacones altos y rojos hoy. Esos que gritaban:devoraré tu alma si te metes conmigo. Se dio media vuelta.

_- ¿Qué quieres ahora, House? -_ el doctor estaba a la otra esquina del corredor  
_- Qué grosera eres. Hablando conmigo a la distancia. __  
__- Ven entonces acá__  
__-Oye ¿quién es el cojo aquí?. __  
_  
Cuddy rodó los ojos y caminó hacia él.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, pensó en la otra razón por la que le gusta usar tacones.Esa secreta, triste y patética razón, según ella.  
Era obvia la diferencia de altura con el nefrólogo. Pero no, no era esta la razón.  
La razón era que, con los seis centímetros extra...

_- Más rápido¿quieres? pareciera que no quieres venir conmigo__  
_  
...le era un poquito más difícil notar...

_- Es que no quiero ir hacia a ti__  
_  
... el bastón que House usaba...

_- Vaya, por fin, necesito que firmes esto.__  
_  
...yla pierna que le dolia tanto a él como a ella.

Cuddy leyó el informe y lo firmó.

-_ Muchas gracias, jefa. Por cierto, lindos zapatos. Prácticamente puedo oirlos gritar tu desesperación por acostarte con alguien.__  
_  
La decana simplemente lo miró con ojos tristes.

_- Gracias, supongo.__  
_  
Bajó la mirada e iba a continuar con su camino, cuando sintió una mano que le cogía del brazo.

_- Ok, ok, no lo gritan, es como el sonido que provoca el viento, no se escucha mucho, pero es bastante persistente¿bien?__  
_  
Se miraron fijamente de nuevo.

A House también le gustaban sus zapatos. Se veía sexy en ellos y eran muy útiles cuando él estaba haciendo algo indebido y el sonido que provocaban le alertaba que ella estaba cerca.  
Pero lo que más le gustaba era el hecho que así...

_- ¿Estás algo blandengue hoy?__  
_  
...podía verla a los ojos...

_- Tengo sueño. La cafeína no hace efecto aún. __  
_  
...más de cerca.

Cuddy sonrió melancólicamente y asintió. El la soltó y la vio alejarse. El eco de sus zapatos acompañándola al marcharse una vez más.

R&R si? x3


	2. B: Bienvenida

Gracias a Rowen de la H, aCaae, kmi17, dKmps, satine01128, NessylovesRoger, Kathy y SPKBLUE por sus reviews x3 y a cuantos hayan leido la historia. Disculpen que no les mande un reply pero la verdad es que no sé que decirles aparte de gracias TT soy una chica tímida y de pocas palabras xD.

Algo que no sabía, y que lo voy a aclarar ahora xD, es que la palabra "blandengue" no es conocida por todos xD, así que lo explicaré: viene de blando (en serio xD) en sentido un tanto despectivo, se dice de la persona que está débil de fuerza y de ánimo (oh, eso sonó como el diccionario xD). Otra cosita es que vi cometí un descuido xD como me lo hizo notar Kathy. La penúltima frase que dijo House lo decía con sarcasmo, cosa que se me olvidó poner -o-". (casi me da un ataque cuando me di cuenta que me había salido un tanto OOC). Ofrezco mis disculpas.

Pero bueno, basta de divagaciones xD (acabo de notar que uso mucho el xD o-o) Sigamos con la siguiente historia ahora sí.

Género: Humor  
Disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece. Así que secuestraré a Chase algún día xD 

* * *

**Bienvenida  
**  
Revisó una vez más su fólder para ver si es que tenía todos los papeles. Sí, todo en orden. Ahora revisemos esta lista. Solo por si las dudas, memoriza los nombres de los profesores y sus cursos lo más rápido que puede. Su memoria es buena, así que en cuestión de... cinco minutos, ya puede salir del baño.  
Y salir lo más rápido que puede sin llamar la atención.

La oficina de admisión no está muy lejos de la salida. Tiene que atravesar el gran jardín que está al frente de la Facultad de Derecho y luego, frente a la de Ingeniería Industrial estaba la puerta. Y si tiene mucha suerte, cuando salga pasará el bus que la llevaría a su casa, sana y salva.

Por suerte, llevaba una mochila, así que guardó allí el fólder. También llevaba varios libros: tenía de Biofísica, Matemática, Química, Biología molecular y un cuaderno que ya estaba usado. Ahora sí, nadie podría identificarla como nueva, ¿o sí?

Dios, por favor, que nadie la identifique como nueva.

Echó la mochila al hombro, se amarró el pelo en una cola y, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca y mirando, salió con paso firme y casual.

Bien, por ahora todo está bien. Grupos de chicos y chicas caminaban tranquilamente por allí sin notarla y ya casi llegaba al parque.

Y en eso escuchó un grito. Volteó para ver a una chica ser alzada en brazos por un par de chicos, mientras otros tres sujetaban a otro muchacho.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y ella también lo hizo. Se quedó un rato así, contemplando cómo la pareja trataba de zafarse, pero a la final cedieron y se los llevaron.

Una vez que todo se hubo calmado, y se hubo asegurado que todos ya estaban distraídos en otras cosas, emprendió su marcha de nuevo. Ya estaba por la mitad del parque cuando otros gritos se oyeron cerca. Ella volteó de nuevo e hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior. Esta vez, eran varios los que habían sido atrapados: dos chicas y seis hombres. Ella sintió un escalofrío en el estómago al ver que ese grupo estaba no muy lejos de ella.

Ya falta poco, sólo un rato más, cruzaba la puerta y ya podría correr si es necesario, puesto que ya no la atraparían.

Sin embargo, al volverse para continuar con su camino, se chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Casi se cae hacia atrás, pero el muchacho la cogió del brazo.

Oh, no.

Bueno, tranquila, serenidad ante todo.

- Fíjate por dónde caminas - trató de zafar su brazo, pero él no la soltó  
- Bueno, creo que eso también va para ti.  
- Como sea, ¿me sueltas ya?

El chico sonrió. Notó, para terror suyo, que era mucho más alto que ella. Al menos una cabeza.

- Eres una "nueva", ¿cierto?

Ella trató de transformar su cara de miedo a una de sorpresa.

- Claro que no.

- ¿En serio? Tengo que admitir que tienes mejor cuerpo que incluso algunas de mi grado, pero igual esos bellos ojos tuyos - acercó su rostro al de ella, haciéndola sentir bastante incómoda, pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro - parecen ser vírgenes aún.

- Vírgenes - no estaba segura qué significó el tono de voz que utilizó pero al menos no sonó como una pregunta.

- Yep. Ojos azules. Grandes. Brillantes. Inocentes. Es obvio que nunca han visto un cadáver

- Qué interesante teoría. Ridícula, pero interesante. Un bonito contraste - de nuevo trató de soltarse pero fue en vano.

El miserable no la soltaba.

- Bueno, ¿entonces me podrías ayudar? No me acuerdo del nombre del profesor de Química

- Especifica cuál. Están O'Higgins, Cattell y Ward - dijo con seguridad

- El más pesado de todos - el chico sonreía. 'A ver cómo respondes ésta', pensó.

- De nuevo, especifica - ella sonrió también y colocó una mano en la cintura.

Vaya niña. Un desafío.  
Genial.

- ¿Bioquímica?

- Erickson, McDougall, Lawrence...

- ¿Física?

- Comarck, Grace, Phillips...

- ¿Psicología?

- Irónicamente, Skinner, Pavlov, Tollman y Adler.

- ¿Anatomía?

- Tienes una memoria muy mala, querido. ¿Estás seguro de que tú no eres uno de los nuevos?

Sonrió más ampliamente. Le gustaba esta chica. Lástima que tendrá que arruinarle el día. Hora de la prueba de oro.

- ¿Me puedes decir mi nombre, que también me lo olvidé?

La vio dudar por unos instantes antes de responder.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que aprender tu nombre

Ups. Respuesta incorrecta.

El chico la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho de nuevo. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar, colocó un brazo en su espalda y la inclinó hacia un costado para luego pasar su otro brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y cargarla con todo y mochila.

- ¡HEY! ¡BÁJAME!

- ¡Encontré otra! - dijo triunfalmente y levantó en el aire como si fuera trofeo para que todos la vieran. Ella se sonrojó como nunca en su vida cuando todos comenzaron a reírse una vez más.

- ¡Llévala a la piscina! - gritó un chico

- ¡BÁJAME!

- ¡No, mejor al charco de lodo que han hecho por allá! - gritó otro

- ¡BÁJAME!

- ¡Nah, mejor a la piscina! - dijo el que la cargaba, mientras corría a dicho lugar - ¿Cuál es el chiste de tirarla al barro si no puedo ver tras la blusa blanca que lleva?

- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! - ahora se maldecía mentalmente a sí misma por haber escogido dicha prenda.

- Calla bonita - le guiñó un ojo - si gritas es peor. Los hombres aquí son perros ¿sabes?

- Ya me di cuenta, y apuesto que tú lideras la manada - dejó de moverse tanto, puesto que tenía miedo de que la dejara caer justo ahora que estaba corriendo.

- No tienes ni idea - sonrió pícaramente.

Mientras llegaban a la piscina, vio como decenas de chicos y chicas también estaban en la misma posición que ella. Los chicos la pasaban peor, porque los atacaban con tijeras a su cabello primero y luego los lanzaban al agua. Rezó para que a este lunático no se le ocurriera hacerle lo mismo.

Finalmente ya estaban allí. El le quitó la mochila y la sostuvo a un metro arriba del agua.

- ¿Un último deseo?

- Solo hazlo quieres - cerró los ojos

El chico se rió y inclinó su cabeza para que su boca quedara a la altura de su oído.

- Gregory House, querida - susurró - Te darás cuenta que aquí en Michigan, todos y cada uno de éstos saben quién soy.

La dejó caer.

Pero si Greg creía que iba a salirse con la suya se equivocaba. Mientras él le susurraba al oído, ella se aferró al cuello de su polo sin que se diera cuenta.

En consecuencia, fueron dos los que cayeron al agua en ese momento.

Cuando él salió a la superficie, todos los "nuevos" se reían, mientras los que no lo eran miraban atónitos cómo el gran Gregory House había caído en su propio juego.

No faltó mucho para que sus risas acompañaran a las de los "novatos".

Greg supuso que debería estar molesto, pero al encontrar a la chica, nadando hacia la escalera de la piscina, con una pícara mueca y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

- Lisa Cuddy, caríño - dijo sentada en el borde, exprimiéndose el cabello - Te darás cuenta que no aceptaré ninguna mierda de absolutamente nadie. Especialmente del famoso Gregory House.

Se puso de pie y sacó de su mochila una casaca jean negra, a juego con su pantalón.

- ¡Hey, eso no es justo! - dijo Greg, mientras salía de la piscina - ¡estoy mojado y ni siquiera puedo ver el color de tu brassier!

- Así es la vida, cariño – le dijo sonriendo

Se colocó la mochila al hombro y emprendió el camino de vuelta, con el mismo paso firme y casual. Gregory House la miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y expresión divertida en el rostro.

Tenía razón. Esta chica, Lisa Cuddy, era un interesante desafío.

* * *

- House. Clínica. ¡Ahora!

- ¡Pero mamiiiiiiii! ¡No estudié tantos años de medicina para estar sacando objetos de los orificios de las personas!

- Y yo no te pago para que calientes el asiento y veas televisión. Si no entras ya al consultorio vas a tener que sacar tu bastón de algún orificio tuyo.

- ¡Grrrgh! - imitó a un gato arañando - adoro cuando me amenazas. ¿Saco el látigo ya?

- Descuida, me las arreglaré yo sola para darte tu merecido - le estampó un historial en el pecho - Ve. Ahora - caminó hacia la puerta del despacho del nefrólogo.

- Gata fiera, ¿eh? Me gusta, me gusta. - se puso de pie - Supongo que te molestarías si te tiro al agua entonces. Lástima que no hay piscinas por aquí.

Cuddy volteó un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

- Así es la vida, cariño.


	3. C: Como San Valentin

Gracias a Rowen y a kmi 17 por sus reviews n,n xD y a todos cuanto leyeron esta historia xD

Y...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir xD

Disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece, el otro día casi logro capturar a Chase pero se me escapó xD seguire intentando xD

* * *

Como San Valentin

- Cualquiera que trabajase o sea un paciente o simplemente pasó cerca del PPTH puede darse cuenta si es el cumpleaños del doctor James-Oh-Maravilla-Wilson. Si el 70 por ciento del personal femenino está demasiado sonriente; el otro 30 junto con un 8 por ciento del personal masculino (oh yeah, masculino) cuchichean como abejas en su colmena; hay más frascos llenos de dulces en la recepción; te das cuenta que el sonido gracioso que haces al caminar es producto de los 5 moños de regalo que accidentalmente pisaste y ahora estan pegados a tu zapato, las miradas de las enfermeras van de la puerta al reloj y del reloj a la puerta; y todas suspiran cuando ven su silueta a través del cristal y suenan trompetas y cánticos de gloria cuando hace su majestuosa entrada al hospital...

- House - Cuddy se reía - no seas exagerado

- ¡Déjame terminar mujer! Y del techo caen pétalos de rosas y corazones y bombones de chocolate, mientras ponen una alfombra roja a sus pies entonando himnos en su nombre; y miras el calendario y no es febrero - pausa para tomar aire - sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Wilson.

Ella seguía riéndose

- ¿Qué tiene que ver febrero en todo esto?

- Lo mismo pasa en San Valentin

- Oh, si no te conociera mejor diría que estás celoso

- Afortunadamente, me conoces mejor, aunque esa no es una mala idea. ¡Oye tú, chica! - el oncólogo y la secretaria de la decana se volvieron hacia ellos. Cuddy cubrió su cara con ambas manos - Ese muñeco al cual estás desnudando en tu mente es mío, así que aléjate de él si sabes lo que te conviene.

- ¡House! - Wilson y Cuddy reclamaron al mismo tiempo

- Eh, no ... - la joven estaba aterrorizada - yo no...

- Está bien, Johanna - Cuddy le sonrió, mientras Wilson entraba furioso al despacho y House le sonreía sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre la mesa - No te preocupes, no le hagas caso.

- Ok. Yo ya me iba doctora, adios.

- Adiós

Johanna se fue y Cuddy volvió a su oficina.

- Muchas gracias, House - dijo mientras quitaba sus pies de su escritorio de un manazo - Apuesto que mañana recibiré su carta de renuncia.

- Hey, ya sabes como soy, siempre defendiendo lo mío - le guiñó a Wilson, quien rodó los ojos.

- Como sea - ella abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo - te llamé para entregarte esto Wilson, feliz cumpleaños - se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

- Oh, gracias Cuddy - sonrió divertido al ver la cara sorprendida de House - Muchas gracias.

- ¿_No que defiendes lo tuyo?_ - le dijo sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

Aparte de un frasco de pastillas vacío en la cabeza en ese momento, Wilson no recibió ningún regalo de House ese año. No es que esperaba uno, realmente.

Pero no le importó, despues de todo, tenía suficientes chocolates y demás dulces y nuevas ideas para fastidiarlo hasta el próximo cumpleaños.

Pensándolo bien, esto último era el mejor regalo de todos..

_Neh Jeh_


	4. V: Vuelo

Ok, dos cosas. Uno, no sé que me poseyó para escribir esto, culpo por todo al sueño y al exceso de trabajo y glucosa, porque me atraganté una torta de chocolate cuando escribía esto y el informe que tenía que presentar xD Así que si no les gusta, la culpa es de la torta y de mi profesor xD y dos, House MD no me pertenece.  
Oh, y gracias por sus anteriores reviews xD (si, eran tres cosas en realidad, ignoren eso xD)

* * *

Sólo a ellos les podría pasar esto.  
Una enfermedad desconocida. Probablemente contagiosa. Probablemente mortal.  
A miles de metros de altura y a muchos más de distancia de su punto de llegada.

Simplemente genial.

Si había algo que odiaba era el estar enferma. No podía trabajar, lo cual significaba que todo el trabajo se le acumularía. No podía descansar, porque la molestia era tal que se lo impedía. Y lo peor era tener que buscar ayuda a otro doctor, el cual le dirá lo que ella ya sabe que tenía pero luego de hacerle quinientos mil análisis.  
Ok, quizás no quinientos mil, pero era una cifra cercana.

Efectivamente, los médicos son los peores pacientes.  
Especialmente si ahora eres paciente del médico que antes era tu paciente.  
Oh, el maldito estaba disfrutando esto. Tenerla completamente a su merced. Sin fuerzas para tratar de replicarle cuando se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería.  
Pero incluso con 40 grados de temperatura no dejará de hacerle pelea.

Nunca antes se había imaginado estar en esta situación. Aunque tiene que admitir que, si lo hubiera hecho, no imaginaría tener a otro doctor a su lado.  
Fue raro, por decir lo menos, cuando luego que revisara su espalda la tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a sentarse.

Con cuidado.  
Gentilmente.

Si no fuera porque sentía que el mundo se le venía encima se hubiera burlado de él.  
Pero todas las ganas de reírse se esfumaron cuando vio de nuevo sus ojos.  
Estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado.  
Incluso podría decirse que, por la forma como le decía a la azafata que traiga almohadas y frazadas, estaba algo nervioso.

Y a pesar de saber que podría tener meningitis, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila.

Lo cual era estúpido, es decir, estaban a miles de metros del suelo y a muchos más de distancia y se sentía aliviada porque el miserable éste mostró algo de humanidad hacia ella.

Definitivamente estaba enferma.

Ahora él tenía su oído contra su pecho. Ella decidió hablar, puesto que si no se distraía con algo, House añadiría taquicardia a sus síntomas. Y en este momento no recordaba si taquicardia era un síntoma de meningitis.

_- Te dije que debíamos regresar.__  
_  
Ella miraba cansinamente sus ojos, tratando de buscar su atención, pero ésta estaba centrada en sus latidos.

_- Debiste haberme escuchado. Ahora estamos a ocho millas sobre el Atlántico...__  
_  
Él alzó la cabeza y ella estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de frustración al sentir el calor de su cuerpo alejarse.  
Ahora sentía frío...

_- Estoy tratando de escucharte ahora, así que cállate_

Ella rodó los ojos y muy a pesar suyo, cuando sintió su cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía del asunto.  
Necesitó estar enferma, atrapados en un avión, ocho millas sobre el Atlántico, para que House pudiera escuchar su corazón.  
Qué estúpido sonó eso.  
Realmente estaba enferma.

- _El corazón está bien. Y los pechos, firmes._

Sonrió de nuevo.  
Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n


	5. S: Sorpresa

Otra historia xD originalmente no iba a colocarla aquí, pero ejem, como es mayor de 500 palabras creo q ya no puede ser considerada drabble xD

Muchas gracias a Rowen de la H, Sara Kovac, Fafinette y nekyia11 por sus reviews n.n muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras xD, les dejo con la historia (¡es fluffy! xD bueno en algo xD)

* * *

**Sorpresa**

Desde la puerta, miraba las flores que estaban en su escritorio como si fueran una bomba a punto de estallar.

De botánica, sólo sabía lo que estuviera relacionado con la medicina: plantas medicinales, plantas fuentes de vitaminas, plantas venenosas (no para uso personal, por si acaso, aunque no va a negar que la imagen de la cicuta aparecía en su mente a veces cuando House era más House que de costumbre); pero no podría decir cuál era el nombre de este espécimen frente a ella.

Se acercó al florero y acarició delicadamente los pétalos de las flores, mientras pensaba quién le habría mandado el regalo. O por qué se lo habría mandado. Si mal no recordaba, no era ninguna fecha de celebración de nada.

Eso no le restaba belleza a las flores, por supuesto. Pétalos tan increíble y hermosamente coloreados que le provocaban un cierto cosquilleo en el pecho. Ahora que podía examinarlas de cerca, podría decir que se parecen a las…

- ¿Orquídeas?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del nefrólogo, detrás de ella. Demasiado cerca.

- Eso parece - le respondió de mala gana. Orquídeas. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

"Necesito salir más seguido", pensó.

- ¿Quién las envía? - dijo mientras cogía el florero para inspeccionarlo

- No tiene tarjeta - ella se hizo el ademán de quitárselo pero él puso el objeto fuera de su alcance.

- Extraño. Parece que no es cierto lo que salen en las películas que todo lo que toca el diablo se marchita.

- Lindo - dijo con ironía, mientras que, luego de empinarse un poco, logró coger el florero. Inhaló el aroma de las flores y se permitió una sonrisa antes de colocarlo en la mesita frente al sofá - ¿A quién quieres torturar hoy?

- Oh, no te pongas celosa, sabes que eres la número uno en mi lista de 'torturables'

- Qué honor - extendió la mano y él le tendió unos papeles. Ella los leyó y los firmó – Toma

- Muchas gracias - dijo haciendo una floritura con la mano. Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en su silla para empezar con su trabajo.

Levantó la vista ligeramente cuando notó que House aún seguía en la oficina. El médico tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y miraba las ventanas detrás de ella con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – lo dijo casi con angustia, por la posible respuesta que le fuera a dar. Falta que le salga con alguna locura sobre algún paciente...

- Es curioso - replicó calmadamente el nefrólogo.

- ¿Qué es curioso? - dijo con voz cansina.

- Pensé que hoy era el fin del mundo

- Aja...- parece que House finalmente se volvió loco. Nada inesperado - ¿Y…por qué dices eso?

- Leí la Biblia - dijo en la misma posición de antes.

- ¿Y no te derretiste? – una mueca burlona apareció en sus labios

Él la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

- No soy el diablo aquí

Antes de que Cuddy salga del estado de desconcierto en el que estaba, el jefe de diagnósticos ya se había ido. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a revisar el informe de cardiología que tenía en frente.

Cuando terminó quería firmarlo pero en eso se dio cuenta que no tenía lapicero.

Suspiró con molestia mientras abría los cajones y buscaba dicho objeto. En eso recordó que lo había puesto entre las páginas de su agenda. Luego de revolver el contenido de un cajón la encontró. La abrió con una sonrisa triunfadora…

La cual se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa, luego de confusión, luego de sospecha y luego de sorpresa de nuevo.

Se puso de pie de golpe y miró asombrada a las orquídeas, de nuevo como si fuera una bomba a punto a estallar. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellas cuando Wilson apareció en la puerta y entró alegremente con una caja envuelta en papel regalo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lisa!

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
